<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beep Beep by constablejonstable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702276">Beep Beep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constablejonstable/pseuds/constablejonstable'>constablejonstable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 Ships It, Doctor Ben Solo, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Is a Heart Monitor a good way to flirt?, Rey and Finn are besties, Rey is also not a good patient, Rey is impatient, Reylo Prompt, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constablejonstable/pseuds/constablejonstable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is impatiently waiting for Dr. Organa-Solo to discharge her after a minor accident. If only her heart monitor didn't spike when he entered the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beep Beep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep beep</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Finn, that’s getting annoying. I am annoyed now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you’re annoyed? You wouldn’t be laying there, listening to <em>that</em> is you had listened to <em>me</em>, Peanut. How many times did I tell you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey dropped her head back onto the hospital pillows and groaned. “I know, I know...I shouldn’t have tried unicycling before you came over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if I had waited, I would have been wearing your helmet and not hit my head on the sidewalk.” She glanced down at her arm in her brand-new cast, Finn having provided the first doodle. It was a unicycle. Rey was unamused at first, quickly realizing that Finn must have gotten over the worst of his worries if he was already teasing her about the accident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, reliving the moment right before she fell off the unicycle- the rush of adrenaline, the excitement, the accomplishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly, Rey-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t help it, Finn! The mailman dropped off the package earlier than we thought and you were going to be there any minute anyways...” Finn sighed from the bedside chair, looking at her fondly. They had been nigh inseparable since they aged out of foster care. They kept each other on an even-keel for the most part, being the sounding board for the other’s more reckless ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We would have been out of here sooner if you’d waited for my helmet and didn’t give yourself a goose egg.” Finn kicked the helmet clipped onto his backpack at his feet to punctuate his point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, you say that <em>now</em>, how do we know the helmet would have helped-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you only waited...” he sing-songed in the spaces left by the heart monitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how impatient I can be, this is barely my fault.” Rey grumbled. They both figured she would be okay and discharged soon. She stared at the heart monitor mutinously, noticing the manufacturing model name. It continued to beep steadily. “Ugh, even this BB-8 unit is mocking me in my hour of need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is this doctor? We’ve been here forever!” Rey huffed out. Finn looked at her with his eyebrows raised, looking at the clock in the room. She followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes. Only 25 minutes had passed since she completed her head scan. “Fine. Not forever then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t go solo unicycling without a helmet next time. Problem solved, Rey.” Finn smirked, his attention drawing back to his phone. “By the way, Poe is making his famous barbeque tonight. I would invite you but you know how he likes to makes his pulled pork low and <em>slow. </em>Figure you won’t be able to wait for it...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, what did I do in a past life to deserve this?” Rey complained exasperatedly. She glanced back at Finn who was still focused on his phone, likely texting Poe all about her afternoon in Emergency. The monitor beeps monotonously. She fidgets with a loose thread on the hospital blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finn, I can still have pulled pork though, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stayed stone-faced for just a moment before letting out a large belly laugh. “Of course, Peanut. You can stay over at our place tonight. Poe is dying to fill in the rest of your cast.” Rey let out a small breath she didn’t realize she was holding and laughed along with Finn. As they calmed down, a thought struck Rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How else would I go unicycling if not “solo”, though?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep beep</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, that’s it, we’re leaving...” Rey started to shift out of the bed as the nurse came in. She laughed at the sheepish look on Rey’s face. The nurse continued to smile as Rey situated herself back against the pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been a really busy day today, we’re running a little behind. First nice day of summer and all. Everyone else had the same idea as you, turns out.” the nurse said, checking Rey’s vitals and chart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What idea was that?” Finn asked, looking up from his game of Scrabble with Poe. The nurse clicked her pen shut before addressing Finn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you know, go outside, have some fun, get hurt.” Finn snorted into his hand as Rey frowned. “Dr. Organa-Solo will be with you as soon as he can, I’m sure.” Rey’s eyes followed the nurse as she left the room, waiting for the coast to be clear again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Finn, you have to break me out of here” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Rey, they said you were likely fine when we came in but they did that test for a reason. I’m not leaving until that Dr. Solo gets here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you could ask that nurse if another doctor could discharge me?” she suggested hopefully. Finn sighed again, a common occurrence today, swiping his phone to text Poe that they’re still at the hospital and might be for a bit longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peanut, I know this isn’t your strong suit but try to be patient.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I don’t want to wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep beep</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear on Poe’s pulled pork, this guy better be the best doctor in the world to warrant waiting this long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at it this way, if it was super serious, he probably would have seen you sooner.” Finn supplied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, I guess. I haven’t even waited this long for a date that was running late before. I’d have been long gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey, you haven’t been on a date in like 8 months, not sure that’s the best comparison to be making here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m being serious, Finn! At the very least, after all this waiting, this guy better be hot.” Finn rolled his eyes at her as a large, dark-haired man in a white coat strode into the room, standing at the foot of her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll do my best not to disappoint but no promises, Ms. Johnson. I’m Doctor Organa-Solo.” He lifted his head as he spoke, making contact with Rey. She can see his brown eyes, debating if they are more of a whiskey or coffee colour, absentmindedly thinking she drinks both anyways. His dark framed glasses sit high on his patrician nose. His plush lips part slightly as she thinks he’s about to continue speaking to her when-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air in the room changes immediately. Rey can feel her heart beating in time with the traitorous BB-8. The rest of her body is frozen with embarrassment and well, arousal. Her eyes follow his hand as it cards through his hair. She can see strands of silver hair in his temple highlighted by the unforgiving fluorescent lights. Also in his hair, she can see red, the tips of his ears peeking through. It’s the only thing giving him away from being the picture of professionalism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The (relative) silence was broken by Finn, attempting to choke back his laughter to the point of tears. He turned around to wipe his eyes, collected himself and cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Rey all right, good to be discharged?” The doctor shook his head slightly, as if to escape Rey’s gaze and turned to Finn. “Right, yes, she’s fine.” Rey could hear and feel her heart rate slow down almost instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned back to Rey. “You’re fine, just a bump on the head. Maybe try to be more careful next time?” The doctor smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> <em>H</em><em>e has </em><em>dimples. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you feeling all right, Ms. Johnson?” the doctor asked, taking a step closer to Rey’s bedside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s just peachy. Come on, Peanut, let’s get out of here.” Finn said smugly, grabbing his backpack. Rey ignores Finn, still staring at the doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m feeling okay but if you think I need another test, I can wait.” she breathed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn dropped his backpack, the helmet sounding a loud crack against the linoleum floor. Rey’s heart rate began to slow down again as the three of them listened to the monitor, in some sort of bizarre stand-off. “Rey, the doctor said-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, my name is Ben.” he interrupted, Rey and Finn both turning to him. Rey could still see the tips of his ears flushed as he continued quickly, “I mean-I am also Dr. Organa-Solo. Dr. Ben Organa-Solo but-” Rey shook off the lust-induced haze she found herself in, breaking out into a brilliant smile at Ben’s rushed re-introduction. He stopped rambling the moment she smiled. Ben let out a quick breath and returned her grin tenfold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow, okay...” Finn deadpanned. “<em>Ben</em> said that you’re okay to go home. Just get his number already, I’m hungry and Poe made barbeque.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finneas!” Rey hissed, staring daggers at her now-former best friend. She did see his perspective and her aching stomach appeared to agree with him as well. <em>Stupid delicious barbeque.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben schooled his face back into a semblance of professionalism. “Well, it seems like your pulse has steadied. I’ll still discharge you. There’s some paperwork for you to sign at the nurses’ station.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go get it.” Finn volunteered, speeding around Ben and out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Rey tilted her head towards the door. <em>Maybe he is still my best friend, after all...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep beep</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben bit his lip before walking closer to Rey’s bedside where Finn had been. “I could give you my card, in case you develop a racing pulse again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be good, better be safe than sorry.” she agreed, nodding her head. He took her wrist in his right hand, bringing his watch up to manually check her pulse. The BB-8 unit continued to antagonize her as her pulse jumped again at his touch. Rey thought she could see the ghost of a smile on his face. “And if I didn’t have a racing pulse...could I still call you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up from his watch face to hers, eyes dancing, his smile evolving into a full smirk. “Oh yes, definitely. I’d like to try getting your pulse racing again. On purpose, next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed when the heart monitor spiked again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't wait."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>If I have missed any tags, please let me know in the comments or DM me @cstjonstable</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>